My Superhero
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: After everything calms down, Lena finds herself wondering about her favorite reporter. Having her own suspicions, she tries to figure out if the bashful reporter and the daring superhero are one in the same.


**A/N: (for the end) The lipstick idea came from Sexy-Jauregui via Tumblr. The idea wasn't used exactly how they wanted but I still wanted to give credit.**

 **My Superhero**

 _Ever since I met the bashful reporter, something has intrigued me about the girl. She always blushes and is constantly tongue tied around me. I have my own suspicions about Kara Danvers but I'm not sure how to figure them out. Three men pine over her and yet she doesn't seem to feel the same. There was something between her and Olson but whatever it was is over. Mike, however, seems to be nearly in love with her._ The thought made my jaw clench. _And then there's the geeky one who helped me at the gala. He seems to have liked Kara but gave up on the idea._

 _There's pain and strength in her eyes. It's the pain of losing a family. While I've met Kara's sister, I've never seen her parents. Either way, I can't help but want to know more. But how?_

"Miss. Luthor?" Turning away from my window, I met my assistant's worried gaze. "Are you alright? I've been trying to get your attention for at least three minutes."

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking. How can I help you?"

"It's seven. I just wanted to let you know I'm heading out."

"Have a goodnight, Jess." I smiled at the woman hoping to put her worry at ease. Sadly, to no avail.

"Is there anything I can help with? I am your assistant after all."

"No," squaring my shoulders, I closed the file I had on my desk. "I just can't figure out why my prototype isn't working."

There was a slight twitch of the woman's brow. She knew I was lying but had the inelegance to not push the matter further. "I hope you figure it out."

"Thank you." With that, she turned to leave. "Oh," stopping at the door, Jess glanced back. "My husband wanted to surprise me tomorrow and bring me lunch. I overheard him talking about it on the phone. Do you mind if I take an extra half hour?"

"Not at all." _I knew I hired her for a reason. She's the best assistant I've ever had._

Xxx

The next day, I made sure I dressed to kill. Whether Kara realized it or not, her eyes were always drawn to my neck when I wore my hair back. I enjoy wearing a dress or skirt, but the young woman was rather shocked seeing me in pants. My heels clicked with power as I exited the elevator onto Kara's floor. To my annoyance, Mike was trying to use his charm on my favorite reporter. "Kara,"

The woman's face brightened when she saw me. "Lena, hi. What brings you to CatCo?"

"I wanted to see if you would," I paused to bite my lip knowing the effect it had on Kara last time. "Like to join me for lunch." I got the same result.

Kara's cheeks turned a light pink and she adjusted her glasses. "I'd love to. Let me close out here and we can go." My charming smile only caused her blush to deepen. I tried to hide my triumphant smirk when Mike got up and left. "Alright. Let's go."

"Lead the way." I followed close behind the blonde.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Exiting the building, Kara must have recognized my car because she opened the door.

"Thank you." Giving her a charming smile, I got comfortable. I waited until she was buckled to respond. "I was thinking Chinese."

"Mmm love Chinese. How has your day been?"

 _I know you do._ "It's been well. Meetings, paperwork, and working on prototypes." Kara tensed slightly. _What's that about?_ "How's the life of National City's up and coming reporter?"

"Good. There's a fluff piece I'm working on that's mindless. I'll have it ready by tomorrow's deadline."

"Well, if I can ever help, let me know."

"Thanks." Arriving at the restaurant, we were seated right away.

"Miss. Luthor, what can I get you and your friend to drink?" A young man placed menus before us.

"I'll take water."

"uh…I'll have a coke."

Opening the menu, I scanned the appetizers. "Can we start with some pot stickers?" Kara's attention was peaked.

"Of course. I'll be back in a few to get your orders."

"You like pot stickers?"

"Mmhmm. I've recently learned to like them." Once our orders were taken, I carefully picked up one of the dumplings with a set of chopsticks. _I hate these things._ Kara's eyes were fixated on me as I brought the dumpling to my mouth. Her face glowed red when I caught her gaze.

Fumbling with her own utensils, she mumbled. "Sorry."

All I did was smile. "How is the new intern working out? What was his name? Mike?"

Kara's chewing paused. "He's alright. There have been a few bumps along the way."

"He's not tried to have sex with you in the supplies closet, has he?"

The blood drained from the younger woman's face. "No! Absolutely not! I mean, he's kissed me but he was sick and didn't know what he was doing. And I…." Finally, Kara stopped rambling. "What?"

"Honestly, it was a joke. But," my brow creased. "Why did he kiss you?" I tried to keep my jealousy in check. _No one should be kissing this woman but me. If I could I would hire him just to fire his ass._

Sitting there, Kara chose her words. "He likes me. I think."

"And how do you feel about that?" My voice became very matter of fact as I took a sip of my water.

"He's a nice guy but-," suddenly, Kara's phone buzzed. "I'm sorry. I need to go. Can I pay you back later?" Kara nearly knocked our waiter over trying to stand. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"You're fine." The puzzled man set our meals on the table.

"No need to pay me back, Kara. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I hope so." With that, she was out the door.

"Could I get two boxes?"

xxx

I didn't hear back from the blonde until later that night when there was a light knock on my door. A laugh bubbled up my throat when I opened the door. A magazine cover blocked Kara's face. "Hi."

"What a surprise. Please, come in." Stepping to the side, I allowed the young reporter entrance.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. And, I got this for you. Peace offering?"

Taking the magazine, I smiled. "Thank you, Kara. But, how did you get this? It doesn't come out until next week." _How did she know I secretly loved this? No one has ever seen me read it except Supergirl when she dropped in on me the night I asked her to my gala._

"Uh…someone owed me a favor…."

"And here I thought you were cheating on CatCo with another magazine." Eyeing the woman a moment just made her twitch. "I appreciate it. But no offering needed. We're both busy women and I didn't have to cook dinner. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Sure." Quickly, Kara looked around. "You have a lovely apartment. It's very…you."

I couldn't help my smirk. "I hope that's a compliment."

"It is!" She squeaked. "I mean, your office is decorated well so of course your home would be too."

"How did you know where I lived?"

Panic washed over Kara's face as she took the wineglass. "Uh…Supergirl told me."

My brow rose. "So she watches me?" Her panic only became worse. "Not that I mind. If she wants to keep an eye on me, then, I couldn't feel safer. Supergirl and I spoke and she'll judge me on my own merit. Not my family's. It's nice out. Would you like to sit on the balcony after a quick tour?"

Finally, the younger woman started to calm down. "Sure." Kara was in awe as I led her through my home. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw the Jacuzzi tub.

Grabbing the bottle of wine, I ended the tour on the balcony. Taking a seat on the small couch, Kara mimicked me by crossing her ankles on the table in front of us. "This is nice. The view is amazing."

"It really is." My voice was an octave deeper as I glanced towards the blonde catching a peak of cleavage. _Did she just shiver? She's a smart woman. She must know I wasn't talking about the city lights._ We sipped our wine in a comfortable silence just listening to the city buzz beneath us.

"There's nothing between Mike and me."

Bringing the glass to my lips, I paused before taking a sip. "Okay."

"No, seriously." The young reporter turned towards me. "There's really not."

Blinking away my slight confusion, I gave a small nod. "I believe you."

"Good." Squaring back around, Kara emptied her glass.

 _Hmm maybe Mike isn't a threat._ "Would you like to split the rest of the bottle?"

"Please. Normally, I don't like reds but this is good."

Gently, I held Kara's trembling wrist to steady her glass as I poured. "I enjoy the sweeter wines. On occasion I want a more bitter taste. It just depends on if I'm drinking it alone or with a meal." _Her breath hitched when I touched her._

"How do you find time to cook? You don't leave your office until at least ten most nights. Sometimes eleven and I'm sure you bring work home."

A grin tugged at my lips. "Supergirl told you that, I assume?" _She speaks as if she's seen me herself._ Looking over the blonde, I couldn't help but see the similarities between the two women.

"Y-yeah." Nervously, Kara adjusted her glasses. "I didn't mean to sound like a stalker…"

"Kara, I showed up at your door. I think we're even on that." We continued to watch the city move in silence. "Tell me, what does Kara Danvers do after hours?"

"Nothing much. Hangout with friends, watch Netflix….," she paused. "Drink expensive wine with my stalker."

I couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's playful jab. "Ah, so you do have teeth." Kara's cheeks flamed with embarrassment. "And don't you dare apologize for joking with me. As I said, you're my only friend in National City."

"Why don't we change that?" My brow creased. "Come to movie night this Friday. It'll be the whole gang and they can get to know you."

"Are you certain?" I could feel my shields starting to heighten.

"Yeah, I mean, you saved everyone from Cadmus. And everyone at the party." Kara paused to turn towards me. "Lena, you saved all of my friends. You deserve to be part of our group. Besides, more nerds the better!"

 _No one has ever looked at me like that before. She's got such care in her eyes it's making my heart melt._ "Well, I guess you have claimed my Friday night."

"Awesome." Glancing towards my watch, Kara grabbed my wrist to get a better look. "Oh crap! I didn't realize it was that late. I gotta go."

"Okay, do you need a ride?" Following the frantic blonde to the door, I opened it as she slid into her jacket.

"Uh…no I'll be fine. Thanks though."

 _She doesn't want to leave._ "We'll be in touch."

"We will." With that, she was gone."

Xxx

Kara and I weren't able to talk much over the next few days. Just in case, I brought a few boxes of pot stickers with me. "I still can't believe you invited Lena freaking Luthor to movie night." Olson had a laugh in his voice. "You've got it baaaddd."

"Shut up! She's going to be here any minute. She's always so punctual."

"What is it, James? Don't want competition?" Winn snickered.

"Hey now, Kara and I are better as friends. It's Mon-El Lena's got to worry about."

"James!" Kara huffed. "Alex, Maggie, would either of you like to join in on the 'let's pick on Kara' game before she gets here?"

"Nope." The two women spoke in unison.

"But," Alex became serious. "We pick on you out of love."

Deciding to put Kara out of her misery, I knocked. Her face lit up as it always does when she sees me. "Lena, right on time." She paused noticing the bag. "Are those…."

"Mmhmm."

Snatching the bag from my hands, Kara dashed to the counter. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Sliding out of my coat, I hung it on the rack. "Is there anything I can help with?" I tried to keep a smile set even after I saw Mike sitting on the couch with a Twizzler hanging out of his mouth.

"Not that I know of. Load up a plate, grab a drink, and take a seat."

Winn snorted as I took a seat beside Kara. "The great Lena Luthor likes beer?" He paused, "Well, you are a nerd so…you fit in perfectly here."

"It's not my favorite, but-,"

"Oh! I forgot. I do have wine if you'd rather have that." I watched as the blonde pulled a bottle of my favorite red from the fridge. "Would you like this instead?"

"I'd never say no to a glass of that. However, I just opened the-,"

"I got it!" Mike grabbed the beer as he walked by. The blood drained from his face at my glare.

"W-we're all pretty friendly here. It may take some time to get used to." Kara smiled nervously as she brought two glasses and the bottle with her. "Here,"

"Thank you." I made sure to dip my voice into the velvety purr that always caused the reporter to shiver. Mike just glared while everyone else looked terrified.

Throughout the night, Mike and I kept trying to woo Kara in one way or another. He was more forward than I was but I always won. By the last movie, Kara was asleep against my shoulder. "She's out cold." Winn waved the last pot sticker in Kara's face and she didn't move.

"Kara," gently I shook the blonde. "Kara, I need to go." _She looks so innocent._

"Nooo…," Wrapping an arm around my waist, Kara snuggled into my shoulder. "So comfy…"

I looked towards Alex who had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Everyone else just left the room. "I'm out. I just can't…"

"You're seriously going to leave me here?" I tried to keep my voice down. Huffing, I looked back down at the sleeping reporter. _She's so cute. I can't stay here all night. Although, we did finish the bottle of wine. As much as I want to stay, I can't._ "Kara, you need to wake up." I shook Kara a little harder and she finally started to wake.

"Huh?" Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the blonde froze when she realized she was cuddled against me. "Lena!" Jumping backwards, Kara's face was redder than I have ever seen. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. Not to worry." Standing, I straightened my dress. "I had a nice time. Maybe next time we could do this at my place. I'm sure Winn and James would love the big screen I have mounted on the wall. And everyone would have a place to sit. No one would be on the floor."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Looking around, Kara's brow creased. "Where is everyone?"

"They scattered."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Sliding into my jacket, I paused at the door. "Shall we do lunch next week?"

"I'd like that. And I'll try not to run off like I did." Another blush crept up the woman's neck. "Will you be alright to drive? We drank that bottle of wine…" Her voice trailed off.

 _She wants me to stay. If she'd ask, I probably would._ "I'll call a cab."

"O-okay…"

 _She's so disappointed. I feel bad._ "I'll call Monday. Tell Supergirl I said hi."

"I will."

Once I got home, I changed and went straight to bed. It was nearly three in the morning and I had been up since six. The last thing I thought about before falling asleep was the young reporter and how she clung to me.

Xxx

"Overworking as always?" I jumped slightly at Supergirl's voice.

Turning, I chuckled. "When are you going to realize that's not an entrance?"

"The day you lock the door. I hope you don't mind that I told Kara where you lived."

"Or that one of my guilty pleasures is that magazine?"

A slight blush crept up the woman's neck. "That too."

"I don't mind." Taking a seat on the couch, I motioned for Supergirl to join me. Hesitantly, she did. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes."

 _I've never seen her like this. She's so…timid._ "Kara said that you keep an eye on me. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Slowly, the blonde started to relax.

"Doing your nightly rounds?"

"Yes." Pausing, Supergirl chose her words. "So, did you enjoy movie night?"

"I did, yes. I've never been to anything like that. During college I was a loner. But it seems like Kara's friends seem to accept me. Or Winn does at least. The only one who didn't care for me was Mike."

"Of course Winn does. You're another tech nerd. I'm sure everyone else will come to love you as well." My brow rose at her choice words. "Like. I mean like." Clearing her throat, she looked at the flowers. "I always did like those…,"

 _She's trying to change the subject. You're not getting out of this that easily._ "Alright." Supergirl squirmed under my stare. "I hated having to wake Kara. Apparently, I make quite a comfortable pillow."

Supergirl's face paled then shined as red as her cape. _I've only seen Kara's face turn that red before._ "She told me about that." There was a nervous laugh in the woman's voice. "She's still very sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for. That's what friends do, I suppose."

Fiddling with the edge of her cape, Supergirl debated with herself. "I'm sure you're aware Mike likes Kara?"

"Yes, that became quite obvious. He truly hated when Kara fell asleep on me." I couldn't help my triumphant grin thinking back. "He steals my beer again, we may have words."

"I can see it now, Mike V.S. Lena Luthor." She paused, "My money would be on you."

"Well, thank you." We sat in silence a few minutes before I realized just how late it had gotten. "It's late. I need to get home."

"Oh, of course. I didn't mean to keep you."

"No worries, Supergirl. My door is always open for you." I walked the younger woman to the balcony. "Fly safe?"

"I will. Maybe I can fly you around one night. I know you hate flying but, it's really beautiful at night."

"I'm sure it is." Saying our goodbyes, the blonde ascended into the night's sky. _She's so like Kara in certain ways. It's almost as if they're the same person._

Xxx

The following days were non-stop. When one crisis was averted another would pop up. Sometimes being the CEO of a company was overrated. "Miss. Luthor, your next meeting is here. Shall I let him in?"

My brow creased glancing towards my calendar. _Damn, I forgot about the interview. I wonder why Kara isn't doing it. She always seems to do all stories dealing with me._ "Yes, send him in." A young man who looked like he wanted to be Clark Kent came to sit in my guest chair. _He must have been new because he's already being unprofessional._ "Hello."

"Miss. Luthor, I need to ask you some questions for an article I'm doing."

 _That is what one does during an interview._ "Alright. What would you like to know?"

"Being a woman in a man's world, what effect does that have on you?"

 _I don't like his tone._ "It doesn't affect me. I might be a woman but I can do this job just as well as any man. If not better because I have a different perspective about _my_ company."

"Very well." The entire interview I had to keep from throwing him out. His condescending tone started to irritate me more than most. _It's probably because Kara always had a very relaxed way about her when she interviewed me. Unlike this boy who was just rude and had his head shoved up his ass._ Once he left, I had Jess hold all my calls for a bit. Pulling out my phone, I went to speed dial and tapped Kara's name.

She answered almost immediately. "Lena, how are you?"

"I'm well."

"Is everything okay? You sound irritated."

"It's been a rough few days." I paused, "Why does it sound so windy on your end?" Suddenly, I heard a loud thud. "Kara? Kara? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just flew into a…I mean I just ran into a…Why has it been stressful?"

 _Something is off._ "Well, the reporter CatCo sent was very unpleasant."

"Reporter from…an idea was being kicked around but all Luthor interviews are mine." Kara nearly growled. "What did he do?"

"He was just unprofessional and rude."

"I'm sorry. Snipper has been mad at me lately which is probably why he gave your article to someone else."

"Well, hopefully you can glance over the article before it gets published. He didn't seem like he would write a very flattering article. He was very opinionated."

"I will make sure of it. Uh Lena, I need to go. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Until next time."

xxx

While I hadn't been able to speak with Kara about going to lunch, she always crossed my mind around 10:30 at night when Supergirl flew by my office. She didn't always drop in but I knew she was there. Friday finally came and around noon, there was a light knock on my door. "Come in." Looking up, I was pleasantly surprised to see Kara entering with a large bag. "Take-out?"

"Supergirl said you hardly leave your office during the day so I thought I'd bring you lunch."

Joining the reporter on the couch, I smirked. "So, am I a normal topic of conversation between the two of you?"

Kara's hand paused as she reached into the bag. "N-no. Why?"

"Just curious." Picking up a box, I decided on a fork instead of chop sticks. "I'm starving."

"Then I'm glad I brought lunch. It was just off of a whim. I went for lunch and thought why not bring some to you."

"That was very nice of you." I paused, "Isn't it movie night?"

"It is. That's another reason why I came. Would you like to join us again?"

"Will I be used as a human pillow again?" Kara's face paled. "Of course I'll join you." Eventually, the blonde's embarrassment fell away. "Is Mike going to be there as well?"

Biting her lip, Kara shrugged. "Yeah, he'll be there. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all." _Did she just shiver like she did when I helped her find the pop up?_ "What time should I be there? Or, we could have it at my place if you would like."

"You would allow Mike into your apartment?" A half smile played at the reporters lips.

Thinking a moment, I spoke. "Yes, even him."

"Okay." Kara brightened up. "Let me text everyone. If anything, we can meet at my place and all come over at once." Pulling out her phone, she texted her friends. "Alright. They should reply quickly. All of us are pretty glued to our phones."

"I understand. What food should I have? I would imagine you having pot stickers twice in a day would burn you out on them."

"Nah. That's impossible." Kara thought a moment. _She looks so adorable when she's thinking._ "I'm not sure."

"Well, I have a few pounds of ground chuck that needs to be cooked. I could make fettucini alfredo. Does that sound good?"

"You'd cook for us?" I simply nodded. "All seven of us?"

"I can make a few other things as well. Just bring your own beer and snacks if you think you'll want them." By now, Kara's phone had been buzzing with replies.

The smile I've come to enjoy seeing so much spread across the young girl's face. "Everyone says they're stoked."

"Sounds perfect then." Glancing towards my watch, I groaned inwardly. "I've got a meeting in fifteen minutes that I need to get ready for. I'll see you all at eight?"

"Yup. I'll text you before we leave." Picking up the trash, Kara headed towards the door. "See you then."

Xxx

It was fifteen till eight when my phone buzzed alerting me that Kara was on her way. _I must be insane. I hate cooking for myself let alone six other people. Everything is done except for the pecan pie. It was about to go bad in my freezer so I might as well have a desert option._ Hearing a light knock on the door, I went to open it. "I smell pie!" I blinked as Kara ducked under my arm. "Oh, hi Lena!"

"Uhm…hello?"

Alex laughed as she entered. "It's her favorite. Right up there with pot stickers." She was followed by Maggie, Mike, James, and Winn.

"Wow! You weren't kidding about the big TV!"

"Easy now Winn," James chuckled. "Don't go full nerd on us. Hey, Lena. You went all out with the food. It smells awesome. Where should I put the beers?"

"Thank you. The fridge is fine. Everything is finished, so get a plate and serve yourselves. Kara, that needs to cool. And eat some real food before desert."

Pouting, Kara started filling her plate. "Fine." With a smile, the young woman moved towards the living room. Hesitating, she looked back towards me. Pointing towards my normal seat, Kara plopped down beside where I would be sitting. Something about the fact that she wanted to sit beside me caused warmth to fill my chest.

"Alrighty." Glancing up, I saw Mike mid sit. He stopped when Kara glared and mumbled something. He looked as if she was going to kill him. Alex held back a laugh as she and Maggie chose their seats.

Taking my own, I started the first of three action movies. As the trailers played, I leaned in to whisper. "Thank you." The blonde's shoulders tensed and she shuddered as my warm breath touched her ear. Smiling nervously, Kara nodded. Mike didn't try to woo Kara as much this time; probably because we were in my home on my territory.

By the third movie, everyone besides Kara and I were asleep. Cautiously, she snuggled into my shoulder again. "Is this okay?" Smiling, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Sighing contently, the blonde made herself more comfortable. "This is nice."

"It is. I enjoy having you here." I paused feeling my heart start to pound. The panic started to wash away when Kara didn't bat an eye. "I appreciate you introducing me to your friends."

"They like you, calm down." Kara laughed at my smirk. "I can tell you were nervous last week and still a little this week. I'm sure all I'm going to hear the next week is Winn talking about your epic TV/sound system and James saying how awesome it would be to play video games here."

Silence fell between us once more as the movie continued to play. _Go on Luthor. Just ask. You already know she's interested. Why is this so hard?_ Biting my lip, I pushed my nerves aside. "Maybe we can-,"

"Yes." Moving slightly, I looked down at the now frozen blonde. "I mean… What were you going to ask?"

"I think you already know what I was going to ask." _I'm sure she's blushing right now._ "When would be good for you?"

"Uhm…maybe...how's tomorrow night sound?"

 _That was quick._ "Sure. What time?"

"Seven?"

"I'll be here." Kara laughed. "If you'd like, I can send a car to pick you up."

"No, it's okay. I can manage." We stayed quiet until the movie was over. Yawning, Kara sat up to stretch. I missed her warmth immediately. "I've had fun tonight."

"I have too." Biting her lip, the blonde pulled a throw pillow to her chest. "What's wrong?" _Oh please don't back out now. Please Kara, don't._

"My nerves just hit me. A-about tomorrow night." She fought a smile that ultimately made it ear to ear.

"You have nothing to worry about." Gently, I placed a calming hand on Kara's arm. Meeting my gaze, the younger woman glanced towards my lips asking an unspoken question. I stayed still as she started to lean forward. Our lips were a whisper apart until Mike groaned causing Kara to pull away. _I'm going to kill him eventually._

"I-I'm sorry." Getting to her feet, I grabbed Kara's wrist before she could go anywhere.

"Kara, don't." She refused to look in my direction. "Look at me." Finally, she did. "It's okay."

"But I…about…you…" Biting her lip once more, Kara tried to hide just how scared she was.

"I know." Taking a seat, the blonde faced me. "And I'm okay with that."

"You are?"

"An hour ago, I asked you on a date." I couldn't help but chuckle at Kara's innocence.

"True." A soft blush covered the reporter's cheeks as she adjusted her glasses. "I guess I better wake everyone up?"

"It's nearly two in the morning, I suppose so." Standing, I started for the kitchen. "I'll clean up while you wake them."

"Lena," Kara encircled me from behind placing her cheek to my shoulder. "Thank you…," Her grip tightened until I loosened up.

"For what?" _This feels so nice. She's so strong._

"Making me feel…whole."

"What do you mean?" I kept my voice low. _She's scared. Terrified if I'm being honest._

"I tried dating James, and I really liked him, but things felt," she paused. "Not forced but not as easy as things are with you. I had to remind myself that if you're interested in someone you should spend time with them or be close to them. I would forget that with James but with you…I have to remind myself that you need space."

 _Who's the stalker now?_ I smiled inwardly. _Her phrasing is different. It's like she's never dated before. Almost as if she didn't grow up here or something._ "The magazine and lunch…,"

"Just ways to see you…." There was a nervous laugh in her voice. "I'm sorry. I sound like a stalker."

"Well," turning in the woman's arms, I looked down at her. "You're a cute stalker." Dipping my head, I kissed Kara's cheek. "It's really late. If you want, everyone can stay here. I just need to clean up and then I'm going to bed."

"There's not a free couch…" Kara's voice trailed off.

"I have a guest room you can use."

Xxx

The next morning, I was the first one awake. Much like every morning, I got up and made coffee. While I waited for the magic liquid that would make me human, I peaked in on Kara. She was sound asleep, curled up with the covers up to her chin. Something was different. Her glasses were on the nightstand. _She's….She's Supergirl!_ Hearing the coffee pot beep, I reentered the kitchen. _Kara Danvers is Supergirl. So much makes sense now. But, how have I not noticed that before? I need to figure out a way to tell for sure before confronting her about it._

It wasn't long after the full pot was made that people started to wake up. Sipping my coffee, I waited. "Coffee is ready everyone. A mug has been set out for each of you." _Except for Mike. He can fend for himself._

Winn was the first to laugh, then James, and finally Alex and Maggie. "Oh man! What happened to you?" Winn was nearly in tears.

"What do you mean?" Mike was clearly confused and still half asleep. I just smiled triumphantly sipping my coffee as Alex and Maggie came to get coffee.

"That's cold, Luthor." Maggie snickered.

"That's awesome." Both women could barely keep themselves from laughing. Winn and James agreed as they poured themselves a cup. I finally laughed when there was a high pitched scream from the bathroom.

"What happened?!" Kara, clearly still half asleep, dashed into the kitchen.

"Who the fuck did this to my beautiful face?!" Kara tried her hardest not to laugh when she saw Mike's face. "How the hell do I get this off?!"

The poor reporter was finally able to laugh when Mike slammed the bathroom door. She winced when a picture slid down the wall. "If it's broken…,"

"Not to worry."

"What happened to his face?"

"Normally, I can keep my childish impulses under control but I couldn't resist writing 'Gobshite' on his forehead when I woke up this morning." It took everything I had to keep a straight face. "My Irish heritage got the best of me."

Maggie snorted. "What does that mean anyway?"

"A gobshite is someone who's done something almost unforgivably stupid or something that could have repercussions for more people than just you."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." James started a second pot of coffee. "What did you write it with?"

"Sharpie. Alex, if you or Maggie would go in the medicine cabinet and get the nail polish remover it'll help get the ink off quicker."

"I'm taking a picture first." Pulling out her phone, Alex went towards the bathroom. "Alright, chill!"

"I can't believe you did that." Kara sipped her own coffee.

"I could have done worse." The young woman blushed when I wrapped my ankle around her knee guiding her towards me. "It'll come off. Along with a few layers of skin."

"You don't deal with jealousy well, do you?" She tried to hide just how proud of me she was.

"No, not really." Winking only caused Kara to flush more.

"Okay, will the two of you cut it out?" Maggie opened the fridge. "And if you'll move, I'll cook breakfast since you cooked dinner."

Doing as we were asked, James, Winn, Kara, and I went to sit in the living room. "I still can't believe you did that." Kara tried not to sit too close to me on the couch. As far as we knew, no one heard our conversation last night.

"Well, even I have my evil moments."

"If that's the only evil we deal with coming from you, then it's all good." Winn propped his feet up. "Besides, Mike needs to learn how to take a joke."

"It will be. I have far too much to lose." Everyone knew there was more to my statement.

Eventually, Mike and Alex came out of the bathroom. Most of the ink was off his face but he was extremely pissed. _This is nice; all of us eating breakfast together. They're like the family I never had. I'll be making a trip to the grocery store before our date tonight._ Small talk was made around the table until it was time for everyone to go their separate ways. "Hey, I'll catch up." Alex gave Kara a final look before closing the door behind everyone.

"Is something wrong?" Suddenly, my nerves started to get the better of me. I was surprised when strong arms wrapped around my neck. As if on impulse, my hands came to rest on Kara's hips.

"Thank you for putting Mike in his place. I didn't know you had that kind of pranking in you."

"I have my moments." _He'll learn what happens when he tries to mess with my girlfriend._

Slowly, the blonde's head tilted. "What? You just thought something that apparently threw you off."

"It's nothing." _Please don't push this._ "Should I still expect you tonight?"

"Eight sharp. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, yeah. Your bed is so comfortable. I fell right asleep."

"More comfortable than me?" _There's that adorable blush again._

"Well, no. But it came close."

Laughing, I let my arms drop. Picking up my mug, I took a long drink watching Kara from over the rim. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Try to figure out what to wear." That beautiful smile broke free once more. "And probably freak out. You?"

"Take a shower and replenish my food supplies since you all nearly ate me out of house and home…,"

"Sorry about that." Kara nervously readjusted her glasses.

"No problem. But after that, cook and get ready for our date." I chuckled softly. "A Luthor and a Super on a date. Who would have thought?" My jaw clenched instantly. _I didn't mean to say that aloud._ _Damn it she's so easy to talk around._

"Well…wait, what?" The blood drained from Kara's face. "Lena, I don't….I'm not…"

"My mistake." _Your squirming tells me all I need to know._ "I apologize." _Now I really need to catch her in the act._

"Okay." She eyed me skeptically. "I need to go. I'll see you tonight."

"Until then."

xxx

Eight came and there was a light knock on my door. "Hey," I smiled seeing Kara. "I wasn't sure if you were still going to come because of earlier."

"Of course I would still come. It was an honest mistake." Inhaling deeply, she sighed. "It smells fantastic in here. Two home cooked dinners in a row. You may never be able to get rid of me."

"I never planned on getting rid of you." Taking her coat, I hung it next to mine. "Have a seat and I'll get the food. I hope you don't mind that I made an Irish dish for us."

"Not at all. Too bad you don't remember anything about Ireland. I've never been so I would have loved to hear about it." The blonde's eyes fell upon the candle lit table I had set for two. "Wow…" Her voice was a whisper. "This is incredible."

"I wanted tonight to be special." I paused. "I was adopted so early I don't remember my family. It was a closed adoption so I never got in touch with my biological parents. And after everything happened with Lex, I threw myself into L-Corp."

"I read about all of that. You know, Supergirl wouldn't do that to you."

 _The pleading in her eyes is breaking my heart. "_ I know. She and I haven't interacted much, not like you and I, but I can tell she's very different from her cousin. I trust her and I hope she trusts me. We had a setback when it came to my mother," I sighed remembering the look of despair on the superhero's face. "But I corrected that. I just wish I could have told her my plan. Supergirl believed in me. She believed that I was a good Luthor. I just hope she still believes that."

"She does." There was relief in her voice. "This tastes amazing by the way."

"I'm glad you like it. I've never made something like this before." A comfortable silence fell between us.

 _I'm not sure I want to know the answer, but I need to know._ "Did anyone give you grief about tonight?"

Kara's laugh eased my nerves. "No. Actually, they had a pool going on how long it would take us to have an official date."

"What do you mean, "and official date"?"

"Well, Alex always pointed out that I would jump for the chance to interview you. James pointed out that I nearly took that one guy's head off who stole my last interview. That was trashed by the way. Snipper wants me to do it."

"I'm glad to hear my favorite reporter will be interviewing me."

"And then they all pointed out how I acted around you at movie night." A deep blush painted Kara's face as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "They just want me to be happy."

"That's all I want for you as well. I can't help but wonder, what did you say to Mike when he about took my seat? He looked scared to death."

"I can be mean sometimes." I did my best to hold back a laugh but failed. "I can be!"

"Okay. Okay. I believe you." _Her pout is going to be the death of me._ "If you'd like, there's leftover pecan pie. It seems you, Alex, and I are the only ones who like it."

"Yeah, James and Winn like cheesecake more. We had so many deserts at Thanksgiving." Kara looked sick a moment. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not inviting you. I should have. Even then you were my friend and I'm sure all you did was work because...I, I should have invited you."

"It's okay, Kara. I'm not sure everyone else would have been so inviting." Cutting two slices of pie, I placed each on a small plate. "Here,"

"Thanks." The young woman dug in before I had time to sit. "Mmmmm so good." My jaw tightened immediately as my stomach knotted. _I should not be thinking about that. Why did my mind go straight to that?_ Realizing the date, I became nauseous. _Shit._ Noticing the change, Kara became worried. "You look sick."

"I'm fine." _Tomorrow is going to be horrible. I'll text Jess later to move my appointments until the afternoon._

"Okay…" Her voice trailed off. "Uhm…oh back to what I was going to say. I hope you'd join us for Christmas. It'll be a full house. And no, you won't have to cook if you don't want to."

My heart swelled. _She's inviting me to Christmas with her friends and family. I'll be surrounded by people who actually want me there._ "I'd love to come. Thank you, Kara."

"You're welcome. Everyone likes you and I really want you there. You're one of us and special to me."

"You're special too." We sat in a slightly awkward silence as all the new information sank in for both of us. _I've fallen hard and fast for this woman. Faster than anyone._

The rest of the night was enjoyable. We sat on my balcony and talked. Before we knew it, it was nearly midnight. "I'll see you later."

"Goodnight, Kara." Stepping forward, I placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's soft lips. I was surprised when Kara kissed back with more need. The next thing either of us knew, she was backed against the door and her hands were tangled in my hair. A shaky moan vibrated Kara's throat as I kissed and nipped down her neck.

"Lena…" Her voice was breathless. "Please…"

Stepping back, I tried to keep myself from dragging the woman towards my bedroom. I was in no mindset to have sex. It would be primal and I wanted our first time to be soft and loving. "I can't. Not tonight." My voice was husky with need and I'm sure she could see the fact that my eyes have darkened by now.

"Is it something I did?"

"No. You've done absolutely nothing wrong." Her innocence calmed me. Cupping the woman's face, I placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I just want us to wait a little longer."

Finally, Kara believed me. "Okay."

"You believe me, don't you? I don't want you to walk out that door and never see you again. Nor do I want you to think that I'm not interested. That is as far from the truth as you can possibly get."

Green eyes searched mine for the truth. "I believe you." A beautiful smile graced Kara's face. "Goodnight, Lena. I had fun tonight."

"Me too."

Xxx

The next morning was dreadful. I was in pain and could barely walk to the kitchen to make coffee and get some medicine. _Why am I being punished? Just because I don't want to get pregnant doesn't mean I should be in constant pain for seven days and have horrible mood swings. Uhg!_

Thankfully, it was quiet when I got to work. Everyone could see that I wasn't feeling well so they left me alone unless it was important. As I scrolled through sales projections, there was a familiar whoosh on my balcony. For the first time today, I felt happy when I saw the honey blonde. "Come in." Noticing the bag she had, I became very confused. "Supergirl, what's that?"

"Supplies." I watched skeptically as she unloaded a can of chicken noodle soup, a bowl, a spoon, tissues, Dayquil, and a few other items. "Kara said you weren't feeling well last night and this morning you sounded rather sickly so I brought what humans need to feel better."

 _She has that same bashful pride as Kara does._ "Thank you." _I don't have the heart to tell her I don't have that kind of sickness._ "You really didn't have to do this."

"I know. I wanted to."

I couldn't help but laugh when Supergirl nuked the soup with her laser vision. "I'm jealous. That would help me so much on movie night when I cook."

"It does help. Now, come on." I followed the younger woman towards my couch. I barely got sat down before everything I could possibly need was within reaching distance. "I think that's everything. But you really look pale. Are you running a fever?"

"Just a little one."

"And you still came to work? Miss. Luthor, you're sick. You should be in bed resting. If you'd like, I can always fly you home. Kara is supposed to come in for an interview later. I can fly you there and she can take care of you while she does the interview."

"Supergirl, Kara's at work." _As much as I'd like to spend time with her, it would be rude._

"She has some time off."

 _There's no arguing with this woman._ "Narrowing my eyes, I ate some soup. _This does make me feel better._ "You're not going to leave until I agree, are you?"

"Yup." After finishing my soup, I let Jess know that I was leaving. "Alright." Sweeping me into her arms, Supergirl walked onto my balcony.

"Oh God." I clung to the woman as tightly as I could. "Please don't drop me."

"I'd never do such a thing." Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the worst. "You've got quite a grip for a human."

"If you're trying to be funny, it's not working." I kept my face buried in the woman's neck. _I don't want to die. I trust her but I hate flying!_ Her flight faltered a second and we jerked. This caused my lips to press against the woman's neck. _I hope she didn't feel that. She's a Super, of course she felt that. It doesn't seem to have affected her though._

"I've got you." I didn't open my eyes until we stopped. To say I was puzzled when I saw Kara's living room was an understatement. "She should be home soon. I can get you settled in and she can take over."

 _I don't feel like arguing._ "Okay." Since I had already eaten, it didn't take long to get me situated on the couch.

"Okay, I think you have everything. Remote, tissues, tea, water…,"

"Supergirl, I'm fine. I have everything I could possibly need. Besides, Kara will be home soon," my voice trailed off. _My lipstick left a mark. Now I can see if they're the same person. Unless she sees it beforehand…._

"Miss. Luthor?"

"Kara will be home soon. If I need anything, she'll take care of it. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. I'll let her know you're here." With that, the woman went out the window I'm sure we came in.

I had just decided on a channel when Kara arrived. "I'm sorry you're feeling sick."

"Not to worry. It happens every month. I just didn't have the heart to tell Supergirl that it wasn't a cold. I guess Kryptonian women don't go through the same thing human women do. Lucky."

"R-right." Turning her head, Kara readjusted her glasses.

"You've been lying to me Kara Danvers." The blonde's attention shot straight back to me. "Look at your neck."

Pulling out her phone, she did as I said. The blood drained from her face when she saw my lipstick. "Lena, I…" Sighing, the blonde came to sit beside me defeated. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Pulling the woman into my arms, I let my chin rest atop her head. "I think I always knew."

"How?"

"You flew here on a bus, really? Nice attempted save but you failed." Kara laughed as I leaned us back against a pillow. "And then the two of you are so alike. Also, I saw you without your glasses when you were asleep in my guest room."

"Well, you know why I had to lie…"

"Yes, I understand. And your secret will be safe with me."

"Good." Making herself comfortable, Kara snuggled into me. "This show is actually pretty funny. Have you seen it before?"

"A time or two." We lay their comfortably for hours. I drifted in and out of sleep while Kara laughed every so often. "I need to get up."

"What can I get you?"

"Nothing." I tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Humans and liquid eventually don't mix. There's nothing you can do." I kissed the woman's temple before walking into the bathroom. _She must have known I was close to figuring it out. And she's taken such good care of me. I can't believe she brought all that stuff to my office._ Kara stood as I came back to the couch. "We can go over those interview questions whenever you'd like. I'm feeling better for the moment."

"It can wait for now. I want my pillow back." Chuckling, I took my seat and we got comfortable again. "Comfy?"

"Mmhmm. Supergirl might be National City's hero but Kara Danvers is mine." Holding her close, we continued to watch TV. _I've never been happier._


End file.
